Love Denial
by PokeyPocky
Summary: If we can't even act civilized, what makes you think we like each other?" Denial: the worst thing to have when you're a teenager in love. Gokudera mini-series for GokuderaKyuki.
1. Chapter 1

For my poor Kyuki-chan (**GokuderaKyuki**) who I owe this super late oneshot (well, now a threeshot) to! TT_TT Gomen about the late part!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!.

------------------

"Baka-dera!"

"Stupid woman!"

"Move your fat ass and watch where you're going!"

"How can I if you take up all the space?!"

Yamamoto laughed his carefree laugh. "Looks like they're at it again." Tsuna sighed.

"Yeah..." He watched you and Gokudera argue yet again (maybe the fifth time today?) and felt a major headache coming on.

_First period hasn't even started yet..._

Everyday, it was the same cycle: Wake up, go to school, fight before school with the stupid octopus-head, fight during school with said stupid octopus-head, and fight after school with (who else?) the _frickin' stupid octopus-head. _And repeat.

Kyoko had once said that it was because you both liked each other so much that you fought everyday. You'd promptly choked on the cookie you were eating, and denied it stubbornly.

"If we can't even act civilized, what makes you think we like each other?" You tried to laugh it off.

The very idea of having a crush on someone like... like... _Gokudera_ was so absurd!

'_No way, I don't like him,'_ you tried convincing yourself, daring a peek at the chrome-headed rebel, '_We can't get along properly, much less _date_ each other.'_

And to your surprise, he was looking back.

------------------------  
L-chan: Again, sorry about that! Now that exams are over, teachers have decided to torture us more by giving us tons of tests and assignments. Fun, ne~?

Reviews are always loved~ :3


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2/3 in the series. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!.

-------------------

"Kyuki-chan, are you ready to go home?"

You looked up and smiled cheerfully at the brunette.  
"Let's go, Tsuna-kun!"

Sure, living next door to Tsuna was rather strange (what with the strange bombing sounds and mysterious pink smoke) but at least it was never boring.

You swung an arm around the brunette's neck, not noticing the look of immediate displeasure on a certain silver-haired male.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing, getting so close to Tenth like that?" Gokudera demanded.

"Don't talk like you've known him longer, we've been friends since we were little!" you snapped back.

You were so busy arguing on the way home that you forgot the most important thing you should always have in your school years.

"Oh shit!"

"What is it, Kyuki-chan?" Tsuna asked worriedly. You looked at him, then back in the direction of school.

"......... I forgot my bag..." you mumbled.

Gokudera snickered.

"Only you would be so idiotic to have forgotten something like that." You scowled.

"Oh, shut up, asshole! It's all because of you!"

Tsuna interrupted the fuming male before he could snap back. "Don't worry, I'm sure you don't need it today, Kyuki-chan. We don't have much homework."

You shook your head.

"No, I need it today! It has my cell phone, my wallet, everything! I'm going back."

With that declared, you sprinted back towards the school, not bothering to look back.

If you had, you would have caught Gokudera watching you with something like worry in his eyes.

**[*][*][*]**

The lights were shut off and silence filled the building, causing darkness and your light footsteps to echo everywhere.

Even the smallest shadow creeped you out, but you refused to turn back now. Not when you were so close!

"Stupid Gokudera, making me forget about it..."

An irritated voice cut through the air.

"Who's stupid now?"

And that pretty much scared the living daylights out of you.

-------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Last ficlet in Kyuki's threeshot! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!.

* * *

A pale hand reached out of the shadows and placed itself firmly on your mouth.

"Don't scream, woman, or you'll get us in trouble." The voice hissed.

You squinted your eyes.

"Gokudera?!" You tried to say, but his hand muffled your voice. He removed it and took a step forward.

"What are you doing here?" you whispered loudly. He scowled at you.

"...forgot my lighter," He finally grunted out, "Now come on, before we get caught."

He grabbed your wrist and started walking.

You started to speak, but hesitated, thinking about something that had haunted your mind all day.

"Hey, Gokudera..." you finally spoke up. The silver-haired male looked back at you, his hair illuminating beautifully in the dim light.

"What?"

"....... why do you hate me so much?" His eyes flickered towards yours, wincing slightly at the faint, but evident hurt look on your face.

You continued, "I mean, I may be close to Tsuna, but is that really a reason to hate me? We could all be friends you know; it's not like I wanted to hate you in the first-"

Cold, chapped lips were pressed against yours in a desperate attempt to both kiss you and shut you up. The passion that Gokudera had felt for you since the very first day (and the same passion that had led to so many disagreements) came forth like a crashing tidal wave, threatening to pull both of you in.

After what seemed like a lifetime of heart pounding kissing, you pulled back, breathing heavily and smiling goofily. Gokudera looked away with a red flush on his face.

"Does that answer your question?"

You kissed him again on the cheek.

"Yeah... And I love you too."

**[*][*][*]**

As you and Gokudera walked out of the school (now officially a couple) you looked up at the starry sky and sighed.

"What now?" he asked, more gently than he was before.

You looked at him, marveling at how gorgeous he looked in the pale moonlight.

"I forgot my bag again."

* * *

L-chan: Ahaha, I can so picture that happening to me xD Reviews are loved~


End file.
